Masquerade
by KuroShiroYuki
Summary: May, she's a fair lady-like girl. Dawn, her sister, is a tomboy who loves combat and riding horse. Drew, a noble who's in the first line for the throne. Paul, just a hunter who works for nobles and palace. What will happen when these four people, who doesn't suit to each other meets? Contest and Ikari.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade 1 Leaving

**Well, this was supposed to be a one shot fic, but I changed my mind and made something different. Contesshipping and Ikarishipping! Please enjoy^^ I'm not done with Master Squad, ok?**

May Krusin, lovely lady from the kingdom of Roansi, was standing outside of her balcony. Her graceful fingers were gently touching the guardrail. "Lady May? It's time to go to bed." Her lady in waiting, Luna whispered. "I'm not sleepy, Luna. I'll go to bed later." Luna didn't say any word. May had been down for a week, and she knew why. Apparently, everyone in the house knew that. "Please don't think about Sir Langkon, it will just make you sad. Beside, you are not the only one who was betrayed by him, we all were." May didn't say anything. She grasped the rail then said, "I'll go to bed, Luna. Please make my bed." She softly said. Luna nodded and made her bed while May changed her cloth into her night gown. May climbed into her bed and Luna silently walked out of the room.

May woke up with the sound of birds chirping. She yawned, changed into a red dress with a pink ribbon around her waist, then she went out to the garden. All of her 3 cats were sleeping at the top of the biggest tree in the small garden.

Someone threw a pebble at her pond. "Hi May." The girl said. "Hello sister." May replied. "Stop calling me that. It sounds too proper, and you know I hate that." The girl said as she frowned. May looked down. "Dawn, I don't have any time to hear about your morning exercise." She sounded so sad that Dawn raised her eye brow at her sister. "You know, you can always ask our father to send you to our family's summer house. You always liked that place." Dawn suggested. "Maybe I should." May said as she walked toward the building. Dawn shrugged and sat on one of the tree's root that was sticking out from the ground. She took out her reed pipe and started to play it.

May walked to her father's library. She knocked then opened the door. Norman, her father looked up from his book. "What is it, May?" "I want to go to the Lake Hivans. You know I'm feeling down lately, and I really want to go there. Please father, please let me go." May begged and Norman stayed very quiet. "Father, please?" "If Dawn coming with you, then I'll let you go." May nodded and then headed to her sister's room.

"I'm not going." Dawn said, crossing her arm. "Dawn, you suggested me to go. Please, come with me. I'm begging you!" Dawn stared at her sister, annoyed. She finally made her parents gave up about her, but she forgot about her sister. "I'm not going!" She yelled. May sat on Dawn's bed. She clapped her hands together. "Please Dawn?" She pleaded. Dawn looked out the window, still crossing her arm. May looked down thinking, then she got an idea. "Hey Dawn, you remember the dagger with the golden handle that father gave me?"

This grabbed Dawn's attention. Dawn looked at May. "I can give it to you if you come." Dawn's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You are actually going to give it to me?" May nodded. Dawn pretended to think for a moment, but May knew that she couldn't resist it, because Dawn had been asking for that dagger for last three months. May noticed her sister biting her finger nails. 'A horrible habit.' She thought. "Alright. Give me the dagger first then I'll pack my stuffs." Dawn finally said. May beamed. "Wait here, I'll get it for ya." May said as she opened Dawn's bedroom door then she ran to her room. 'I'm finally leaving! Oh, how much I wanted to leave this place after that horrible event.' May thought while running to her room.

**So, did you liked it? If you liked it, please review. This was an idea that randomly popped out of my head, so I'm going to stop writing it if you don't like it.**

**I'm not done with Master Squad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn checked her stuff. "Now, let's see, my bow, some arrows, my dagger, some books, some coins, and some treats for my dogs. Do I need anything more?" She asked one of her dogs, Aurum, a golden retriever. Aurum barked. Dawn looked satisfied. "Good! Now let's go to May."

May was also packing her own stuffs. "My cloth, jacket, brush, some powder, cosmetics, gloves, and, umm… What do I need more?" She asked herself and her cats. All of her cats meowed at the same time. "Hmmm, I think I need more clothes. Oh! I need my purse! Now, where did I put it?" she searched around her room. Dawn smashed the door open and said, "May, are you ready?" May turned to look at her sister. Dawn was wearing a black pants, long, white long-sleeved button-up shirt with brown leather belt around her waist. Also, she was wearing a black combat boots. To make it simple, she looked like a fashionable hunter.

May sighed, hating the way that her sister was wearing. "Dawn, do you have to dress up that way?" She asked. This time, Dawn scanned her sister. May was wearing a long sleeved pink dress with rose decorations and a red ribbon around her waist. Also, it had a lot of frills. Dawn looked horrified. "What's wrong with my dress?" May asked. Dawn sighed and led her dogs out of May's room and stopped Aurum from trying to chase one of May's cats. May shrugged and went back on looking for her pulse.

Dawn was on her horse, Midnight, waiting for May to come out. When she saw May, she whistled and her dogs came to her. "Dawn, do you have to carry all of them?" May asked, crossing her arms. Dawn rolled her eyes and told their servant, Peter to hurry up with May's carriage. May stepped into her own personal carriage with her servant and Peter's wife, Luna. Dawn shook the bridle and the horse started to walk.

Peter got on the horseman's seat and shook his bridle as well. Two horses started to follow Dawn's horse. May looked out the window and stared at the field. "Luna, don't you think it is beautiful?" "What, milady?" "The field. It is always lovely." She exclaimed. "No its not." May turned and looked at her sister riding on the horse, right next to the carriage. "Of course, you only can out and saw this field at fall, but in spring and summer, it looks like heaven." Dawn explained. May frowned a little at her sister. "Well, I think it is beautiful." She said, fanning herself with her fan.

They went like this for 2 hours, until Dawn got bored. "Peter, may I drive my horse to the house right now? You can come slowly, but I'm really bored." May asked her servant. "Yes, but please be careful, milady." Peter pleaded. Dawn nodded, not wanting her servant to get into trouble because of her. "Giddy up." She told Midnight. Midnight neighed and started to gallop into the forest. Her dogs started to follow her. Dawn could feel the wind gushing next to her ears. This feeling, that May never understood, she loved it. She stopped next to a spring to give her horse and her dogs a minute to drink some water. She sat on a rock nearby and started to play her reed pipe. Beautiful melody spread through the forest.

Paul was leaning against a tree trying to sleep when he heard a sound of a reed pipe. A sound his mother used to play for him. He stood up and followed the sound. His dog, Pia followed him. He peeked behind the tree and found a blue haired girl with 4 dogs and a horse. She reminded him of his mother. He stepped out from behind the tree and headed toward her. 4 dogs started to bark. The girl stopped playing and looked at the boy.

Dawn stared at him. "Who are you?" She asked. The boy examined her for a moment then bowed. "Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Paul." Paul said politely. Dawn looked at him. He was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt, a brown leather vest, a brown pair of pants that reached to his knees. Dawn finished scanning and said, "My name is Dawn. I'm the eldest daughter of Norman Krusin." Paul's eyes widened. "Where are you heading then?" He asked. "To my summerhouse near the Lake Hivans." "You won't mind if I go there with you, because the noble family I serve's house is also near that lake." Paul asked politely. Dawn could knew that he was a servant, from the way he talks. "Sure. I won't mind." She said as she got on her horse and shook the bridle slightly.

The horse started to walk and Paul followed her. They talked about their dogs and Paul's job. Dawn learned that Paul was a hunter working for the royal and the royal family's relative. Dawn thought about the incident happened last month which involved the royal family. They stopped talking when they got to the Lake Hivans. Dawn could see her family's summer house. She beamed. She was about to say 'giddy up' but she stopped herself. She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you Paul. I hope we can meet again." She said. Then she cried out "Giddy Up!" the horse started to gallop and the dogs followed her. Dawn waved her hand. Paul smirked at the sight then headed to his destination.

May got to the summer house an hour later than Dawn. "Did you have a nice trip, Dawn?" May asked, when she saw Dawn sitting at the guardrail of Dawn's balcony. Dawn nodded slightly. May noticed something suspicious and was about to ask but Dawn told her to go out. May shrugged then headed to her room, followed by her cats.

Dawn got into the bed and thought about the conversation she had this afternoon. She had never seen a man who could understand her. All the nobles thought her as a geek, just because she liked hunting. But Paul was different. Even though he was a low class, she kind of liked this boy. Dawn fell into a deep sleep, wishing that she would meet him again.

**Okay, did you liked it? I hope you did. I worked hard on this one, please review!**

* * *

**Character profile #1**

**Dawn**

**Dawnita 'Dawn' Krusin**

**Born April 31****st****.**** 14 years old**

**Dawn is the eldest daughter and the second to the eldest child of Norman and Johanna Krusin. She is the twin sister of May and Dawn is 10 minutes older than her sister. She loves hunting, having a combat, reading, and playing with her dogs. **

**Likes: Her dogs, books, weapons, hunting, combat, and reed pipe.**

**Dislikes: Things that May likes, except for few of them.**

**List of Dawn's dogs**

**Aurum, a golden retriever. Female. 3 years old**

**Grim, an Italian greyhound. Male and 4 years old**

**Aven, a Azawakh. Male and 3 years old**

**Sable, a Saluki. Female and a year old.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May woke up with a ray of golden sunlight shining on her face. She moaned as she covered her head with her pillow. Soon her cat, Sierra jumped on her head and started to scratch the pillow lightly, making May yell and get up. She yawned then headed to the bathroom. She removed her white night gown and got dressed into her favorite red dress, which had a ribbon around the waist and tied like a butterfly. She put a red corsage on her left shoulder and picked up her fan and gracefully walked out of her room, and freaked out when one of Dawn's dogs was standing in front of her.

"Dawn! I told you to get your dogs out of my side of the hallway!" She shrieked and shooed the dog away. Dawn, who was on the first floor's dining room sighed and whistled to call her dog. The dog ran downstairs and stopped in front of his master. "Good dog." Dawn said petting it on his head. May crossed her arms and sat on the table to eat her breakfast. Dawn got up from the table and headed toward the front porch. "Where are you going?" May asked. "Nowhere." Dawn said, looking down as she hurriedly headed out with only one dog. May look at her sister suspiciously then stood up to follow her.

Dawn headed to the spot where she and Paul said 'good bye'. She didn't know that her twin sister was following her and walked to the place where Paul headed last night. She saw a purple hair, far away, and her dog, Grim noticed him too and barked loudly. Loud enough for Paul to look in their direction. Paul walked over to them with a puzzled expression on his face. Dawn screamed in her head and was about to scold her dog when Paul greeted her. "Hi, what are you doing here?" He asked. 'To see you.' Dawn thought but didn't say it out loud. "Umm, to get some advice about hunting." She heard herself saying to the plum haired boy. "You want to go with me? I was about to go." He asked. Dawn nodded, trying not to look like she was eager. Two started to go to the forest.

May got out of the bush and stared at the spot which Dawn was standing few minutes ago. She couldn't believe her eyes! Dawn came here to see that servant boy? She's a noble for heaven's sake and she's interested in some servant boy? May stomped her way to the summer house and went to her room to think about it.

Dawn was having an awkward moment with Paul. Very silent. 'Eek! I have to say something!' She thought, trying to bring out a topic. "So what do you usually do at home?" She heard Paul asking. She blinked for a moment, then said, "ME? Oh, um, I, ummm. I usually read books, or ride my horse, or train my dogs." Dawn answered nervously. Paul smirked at her, saying 'cool' and looked around for a game. He heard a rustling sound and turned to the direction and saw a rabbit. He reached his knife from his pocket and threw it at the rabbit. It tried to run away but the knife hit on its back. Dawn looked at Paul, impressed. "Wow. That was cool!" She exclaimed, not getting grossed out by the blood all over the grass. "Rabbit is easy. I want to catch a tiger someday." Paul said, splitting rabbit's gut and taking out the things inside. Dawn wasn't grossed out by that either, since she had tried it out by herself before.

Paul looked up. "You are not grossed out." He said. "Nope. I've done that by myself before. Well, at first I was grossed, but not now. It doesn't feel bad or disgusting." Dawn shrugged. Paul smirked. "I never thought it as gross." He said. "First time I went on hunting, when my father did same thing I did right now, I didn't feel grossed out or scared." He stood up as he was done cleaning the rabbit. "And that was when I was 5." He added. He clenched his fists. "Maybe I can't feel any emotions."

Dawn's heart sank. 'What about everything I felt for him? What about that?' She walked to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I don't think so. Maybe it is because of how you grew up and how you were treated." She told him in a comforting tone. Paul looked down at her. He smiled a little bit.

May walked around her room, nervously. She tapped her chin and sometimes grabbed her hair and sometimes grunted. She just couldn't believe that her sister liked a servant boy. Well he was obviously a servant from the way he was dressing, or he could've been a hunter or a slave, to make things worse. She bit her bottom lip and looked out the window to see if Dawn is coming back. May waited for about 15 minutes until she saw her sister coming toward their summer house. May hurried downstairs and stepped in front of her sister. Dawn looked at her with a baffled expression. "What's wrong?" She asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I saw you Dawn! I saw you hanging out with that servant boy! You are a noble, Dawn. Be more lady like!" Dawn stared at her sister. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "First, he is a hunter, like me." She said, holding out her index finger. "Second, I'm not in love with him." She held out her middle finger. "Lastly, he knows who I am. And he, himself works for the nobles." She said, now holding out her ring finger as well.

May frowned at her sister. She couldn't believe her ears! She knew that her sister was extraordinary, but not this much. Not as much as she will hang out with a lower class. May turned around and walked to her room, since she couldn't talk to her back with those reasons.

May sat on the edge of her bed while petting her cat and thought about that purple haired boy and Dawn. She wondered who he was working for. She thought about all nobles who lived near the Lake. The first family that came to her mind was the Roses. Then she thought about the Andres. But Andres aren't here, since they went to a family vacation, she assumed that it was the Roses. She laid her head on her palm. She was too tired to think about anything. She sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Dawn woke up next morning. She was bit tired but thinking about Paul made her wake up from the deep sleep. Dawn got downstairs, greeted by Luna and her dogs, she sat down on the table and saw a letter. "What is this?" She asked Luna, eating her waffle. "It's an invitation from the Roses. Only for you, milady." She said, cooking some scrambled eggs. Dawn curiously opened the envelope.

_Dear Miss Krusin,_

_Greetings to you. My name is Drew Rose. I heard about you from Paul, and I would like to invite you to my mansion during tea time today. I hope you can come. Paul will be waiting for you at the spot you guys separated yesterday._

_Sincerely,_

_Drew Rose_

Dawn stared at the letter then stuffed it in her pocket when May came downstairs. Luna handed her the scrambled eggs. "Thank you Luna." May said sweetly as she started to ear her breakfast. Dawn nervously stood up after finishing her waffle then whistled for a long time. Soon, all of her dogs came to her, running. Dawn gave all of them their treats and headed out door. "Where are you going?" May asked. Dawn ignored her sister and closed the door. May frowned but kept eating her breakfast because she was very hungry.

Dawn was relieved that her sister wasn't following her this time. She brought Midnight out from her stable. She climbed on her horse and slammed her side and the horse started to gallop. She felt the wind gushing which she always thought it felt good. She reached the spot that she saw Paul for the last time. Paul was waiting for her. Paul waved at her, smiling. Dawn smiled. Paul grabbed Midnight's bridle and started to walk. Dawn asked him if Paul told Drew everything. Paul smirked, "I didn't but I told him that you were a very uncommon girl in our country." "Possibly the whole world." She said. Paul smiled at her. They were silent for a long time, but as they got to the Rose Mansion, Dawn felt amazed by the view. The mansion was in a small island in the middle of the lake. There was a stone bridge which was connecting the land and the island. Dawn felt her mouth open by itself. "Wow…." Dawn exclaimed as she looked around while crossing the bridge. "Beautiful isn't it? I am such a lucky person to serve them." Paul said looking straight forward.

As Dawn put her horse into the stable, she was greeted by a green haired boy. "Hello Miss Krusin. Such a pleasure to meet you." He said spreading his arms. "Pleasure to meet you too." Dawn said, bowing a little. "I'm Drew. I'm the eldest son of this family." "My name is Dawn. The eldest daughter and the second to the oldest child of the Krusin family." Drew nodded as he led her and Paul into the mansion.

* * *

May was done with her breakfast. She stood up and then headed outside. Dawn was nowhere in sight. She glanced at the stable which was empty. May walked to the spot where she followed her sister. Still there were no one. May thought walking around the lake, but she changed her mind then headed back to the house. She didn't wanted to get Luna into trouble. When she opened the door and walked upstairs and headed to her room, she felt a slight chill down her spine. She looked around but saw nothing. She bit her lips and lied on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. 'What was that?' she thought. Then she thought about her used-to-be fiancé, Langkon." She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. A very deep sleep.

**Sooo, not bad? I hope so. Please review.**

**Character Profile**

**May**

**Maybel 'May' Krusin**

**Born May 1****st**** 14 years old**

**May is the second daughter and the third child of the Krusin family. She is 10 minutes younger then Dawn and was born at 1:5 a.m. And Dawn was born at 12:55 p.m. They are twin with a different birthday. May is gentle, lady-like, and graceful. She also get jealous easily and think that Dawn should be like herself. She likes roses, dresses, cats, and perfumes. She has three cats under her ownership.**

**Likes: Roses, accessories, perfumes, cats, scrambled eggs, chocolate, and parrots.**

**Dislikes: Gross things and insects.**

**List of May's cats**

**Perian, a Persian. 4 years old. Male**

**Terra, a Turkish Angora. 3 years old. Female**

**Sierra, a Siamese. 3 years old. Female**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While May had forced herself into a deep sleep, Dawn was forcing herself to behave in front of the royal family. Luckily, Sir Rose and his wife weren't there but being with Drew was uncomfortable enough. She sat on the table in the dining room and Drew sat on the opposite side. Paul was standing next to Drew. Dawn wanted Paul to sit down but she didn't say it out loud. "So, I heard that you like hunting." Dawn looked up at the green haired boy and nodded. "Which animal was the biggest one you've ever caught?" Dawn looked at Paul who was staring down. "A stag. Dawn said glancing at Paul. "What about you?" Dawn asked.

Drew was about to answer when maids entered the room with trays of foods. One of the maids placed a steak in front of Dawn and a drum in front of Drew. "Please enjoy." Drew said. "What about Paul? Aren't you hungry?" Dawn asked. Paul shook his head. Drew shook his head and turned to face Dawn. "Anyway, the biggest animal was probably that grey bear. You remember it, don't you Paul?" Paul nodded and looked out the window. "Wow, cool! How about you, Paul? What was yours?" Dawn asked having a bite of her steak. Paul mumbled something that Dawn couldn't hear. "Pardon me?" Dawn said. Paul mumbled again but this time in a language that Dawn couldn't understand. Dawn was about to say something but Drew said, "A tiger. That's right, am I?" Drew asked and Paul nodded.

Dawn looked at them like they were crazy, but they were not. Drew murmured something then smiled and continued to eat.

May woke up from her deep sleep and headed toward her sister's room but didn't found Dawn. May stomped outside and saw her sister coming back on her horse, Midnight. "Where were you? I was so worried about you Dawn!" May said as she stomped her way toward Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes as she climbed down. "Jeez, I'm older than you May. And I can take care of myself just fine." May couldn't believe her sister being so free. "Let's just go inside and have a nice conversation." May said dragging her sister. "But I don't like conversations!" Dawn complained but let her sister drag her to her room.

Dawn was sitting on May's tea table on her terrace, nervous. May poured some tea into their cup and sat on the chair near Dawn's. "I'm asking, where were you?" "You are gonna tell our father if I don't tell you, right?" May nodded. Dawn grumbled and told her sister that she visited the Roses and ate a lunch while staying there. Dawn noticed that May's frown was getting deeper every second. "Is anything wrong?" Dawn asked but May said nothing and kicked Dawn out of her room and shut the door. "She's just getting moody again." Dawn told herself and called her dog and led them out to the forest.

Her dogs were happy to go to the forest. Her dog barked and Dawn shushed her. "Sable, shhhh, be quiet." The dog whimpered but soon regained the excitement and ran along the trees. "This is the bad thing about sneaking out of the house. You have to be quiet" Dawn said to her dogs as she continued to walk. "I'm pretty sure that the spring is going to here somewhere…." Dawn said as she looked through the bushes then spotted a small fountain. She hurried to the spring and sat on the rock nearby. She took out her reed pipe and started to play.

"I guess you found your way here." Dawn noticed Paul standing there. "I'm so glad that's over. He wasn't really my type." Dawn said gesturing Paul to sit next to her, which he did. "He can be little bit bossy sometimes, but it's okay. You will eventually get used to it." Paul said shrugging. Dawn looked straight into his eyes and found herself smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Paul asked. Dawn blushed and quickly turned away. "So, why did you ask me to come here?" Dawn asked, changing the subject. "To tell you that I'm little bit interested in you, milady." Paul said. Dawn felt her heart going wild and butterflies flapping their wings. "Ohhh…" She said, turning around facing her back at him. 'What am I thinking? He's just a servant boy like May said. I can't feel this way toward him! I need to tell him that.' She turned back to Paul but there was a little surprise waiting for her.

Dawn came back home and walked straight to her room. She thought about what happened early in the day. The more she tried to forget, the more she remembered. She stuffed her head into the pillow and forced herself to sleep.

**Sorry this is really short.**

**Character Profile**

**Paul**

**Paul Clon**

**Born June 5****th**** 16 years old**

**Paul work as a hunter for the Roses and the royal family. His mind is filled with cruelness and betrayal from his family, but he has a soft spot for Dawn.**

**Likes: Revenge, hunting, animals, and possibly Dawn**

**Dislikes: human being, betrayal**

**His dog is a Plott Hound named Pia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Masquerade Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas from mastersquad's eve! **

May was angry. She wasn't angry at her sister, but at herself. She was angry that she had treated her older sister like a baby. Dawn was old enough to take care of herself but she didn't respected Dawn as who she was for past 7 years. All she cared about were being lady like herself and get Dawn to be lady like. Now, while Dawn was invited to the royal family's party, she was stuck in this house. She walked to her sister's room and knocked. "Dawn? Are you in there?" May waited then knocked again. Still there was no answer, so she just opened the door and let herself in. "Dawn, it's me. Is everything okay?" May looked around and found her sister on her bed, asleep. May sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her sister. She shook Dawn gently, causing the blunette to wake up. "What?" Dawn complained, rubbing her eyes. "I just wanted to say sorry for bossing you around." May said quickly. Dawn looked confused. "Is this _that_ surprising?" May asked. Dawn tilted her head for a bit then lay down on her bed, burying her head into her pillow. "Yes." She said. Her voice was muffled. "Dawn, is something wrong? I won't complain or say anything mean to it. So please tell me if you have some worries." May said gently. She never thought that Dawn could have worries. "It's nothing." Dawn said, motioning May to go out.

May was sitting on the bench in the front yard. 'What could possibly wrong with Dawn?' She thought when a luxurious carriage came in to the front yard. May automatically stood up. The carriage stopped at the front door. The door opened and a green haired boy dressed up as royal and a violet haired boy came out. May stared at them, confused and amazed. The green haired boy spotted her and went over to her. He bowed and kissed her hand. "Hello. I am Andrew Rose. I'm here to see Miss Dawn Aven; do you know where she is?" May recovered from the shock and said, "I am May Aven, Dawn's twin sister. And I believe that Dawn is at her room." May answered. "Can you be so kind to lead us there?" Drew asked. May spotted the violet haired rolling his eyes. 'So that must be that peasant boy, Dawn's been hanging out with.' She thought. "Well?" May heard Drew asking then nodded.

May knocked the door and waited for a second. She knocked again, calling Dawn that she have visitors. She waited for another moment then called her again. This time Dawn opened the door. Her face was dark and looked tired. "Lady Dawn, I wanted to say something to you about what happened yesterday." Drew said. 'So something did happen yesterday.' May thought to herself. "I think, for that matter I need to speak with Paul, not you." Dawn said. Drew motioned Paul to enter the room. Dawn closed the door behind her as Paul entered. And Drew and May just stood outside at the hall, awkwardly.

May just stood there, in front of her sister's room with one of the Royal Family members. May glanced at the boy and thought he was very handsome. She felt her face getting hotter. She turned away and hurried downstairs. She grabbed her face while on her way to the dining room. She grabbed a cup of water and drank it. 'What am I thinking?' She thought as she turned on her way to the living room when she saw Drew standing right in front of her. "So you were saying that you were Miss Dawn's twin sister?" He asked. May silently nodded. Drew looked really surprised. "You don't resemble each other." "I know. I heard that a lot. But I am her sister." May said, shrugging slightly. Another awkward moment passed when May finally thought of a topic.

"You said you wanted to talk about what happened to Dawn yesterday, what happened to my sister?" May asked. "She didn't tell you?" Drew asked, obviously surprised. May nodded and explained what happened on morning. Drew nodded with his hand on his cheek. "Well, Paul did something very rude to Miss Dawn." "What is it?" May said, sitting on one of the chairs. "I guess he kissed her?" Drew replied, sitting as well. "Well that explains everything. But if she likes him, why isn't she happy?" May questioned. "Paul is a peasant boy, Lady May. Miss Dawn is high classed lady. That is probably the reason." May now understood what was troubling her sister. Even though she likes Paul, they can't be together. May looked down at the table. She suddenly felt sorry for her dear sister. And she is going to hug her after Drew leaves.

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter….**

**I am planning on writing one shot on Christmas. **

**Actually two of them, so I'm really busy, so please understand!**

**And please review..**

**Character Profile**

**Drew**

**Andrew Rose**

**Born June 23 Age 15**

**He's family is the Royal Family's cousin and himself is in the first line for the throne, which makes his life harder. He is Paul's master but treats him like his own friend. **

**Likes: Rose, chivalry, and honor**

**Dislikes: traitor**

**He has a parrot named Chatty and Siberian Husky named Argentium. **


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerade Chapter Six

**Hope you enjoy this.**

Dawn sat at the edge of her bed while Paul sat at the chair for her sister. "Why did you come anyway?" Dawn asked. "I wanted to apologize." Paul answered with sad look on his face. Dawn looked down. She didn't know what to say. She did like him but the kiss, that she didn't expected, she didn't like it. "Paul, why did you kiss me?" Dawn asked. He looked down. He didn't answer. All he did was look down. Maybe it was because he was blushing. She took a closer look and noticed that he was blushing. 'Man, all that hunting gave me a great eye sight!" She thought as she stepped closer to Paul. He looked up and she bent down a bit. He was now eye to eye with his princess. And then Dawn reached forward and kissed him.

May was chatting with Drew when Paul and Dawn came down stairs. "Dawn! Are you okay?" May stood up and reached to her twin sister. "Yes May, I'm perfectly fine." Dawn said as she smiled. "I'm so glad." May said as she glanced at Paul who was having a conversation with his master. Dawn turned toward Drew. "Sir Drew, would you like to stay here for dinner? I will ask our best chef to prepare food you like." Dawn asked. Drew glanced at Paul then nodded with bright smile.

They sat around the small table at the garden that May favored. The chef had prepared a lot of food that both Drew and Paul liked. While May and Drew ate with silence, full of manner. On the other hand, Paul and Dawn ate while with their mouth full. Drew and May looked at them with disgusted look. Paul and Dawn laughed at the sight. Drew shook his head but May smiled a bit. She was happy to see that Dawn finally smiled. Dawn noticed that May was looking at her and she looked at her, her eyes asking, 'why?' May just smiled and went back to her food. Drew then spotted Paul looking at Dawn. He smirked and then whispered something to May. Paul and Dawn gazed at them. "No manner, May." Dawn said with her 'older sister' voice which rarely came out from her. It usually came from May. "I know, but I'm just too happy to see you smiling." May smiled at her older sister. Dawn gave her sister a strange look but went back to her food. 'My life's getting better lately.' May thought.

_3 months later_

Dawn sighed as she looked out the window. It had been almost month since she saw her lover. So did May, even though they never confused their feelings to each other. Dawn just couldn't believe it took less than month to find another lover for May. She just lost Langkon and can she just find another man this quick? 'Well, I guess that's how May is.' Dawn thought as she headed down stairs. Dawn searched for her sister. "May? Maybel? Where are you?" Dawn called out. Dawn felt like something was wrong. She quickly ran to her room, changed into her hunting outfit. "Lady May? Where are you going?" Servant Luna asked. "Outside. Prepare my horse." Dawn said as she grabbed her bow and arrows along with her dagger.

Dawn climbed on her horse. "Luna, tell Peter that May is missing and also tell him to send letter to my father." Dawn said. Luna looked shocked and was about to say something but Dawn already left.

Dawn spurred her horse to the Rose Mansion. 'If Drew hadn't left for Luceania, he will be here.' Dawn thought as she hoped that Drew hadn't gone to the capitol. She passed through the gate and spotted Paul in the garden with Pia. "Paul!" Dawn shouted as she ran to her lover. Paul stood up and saw Dawn. He opened his arm and Dawn jumped into it. "I've missed you." Dawn said. Paul gently kissed her on the head. "What brought you here?" Paul asked. Smile drained from Dawn's face. "May is missing." Paul, with shocked look was about to say something but Dawn stopped him. "Is Drew here?" Paul nodded slowly and then led Dawn to where Drew is.

Drew was in his library, researching for the document he had to turn it in to the castle by the weekend. Someone knocked the door. "Paul, you know I have to make the document about the rebellion happened 4 months ago. Please leave me alone." The door opened and Drew was about to say something but stopped when he spotted Dawn with angry face. "You are researching for the Rebellion?" Drew nodded. "Mainly about the leader." Dawn bit her lips and growled. "I can help you." She said. Drew tilted his head. "If you can help me looking for my missing sister." "May's missing?" Drew asked with shock in his face. Dawn silently nodded. "Now let's finish the document quickly." Dawn said as she sat next to Drew. "How can you help? What do you know about him?" Dawn looked up at him. "Perhaps you didn't know but the leader was Sir Langkon, May's former lover. Now let's get to work."

**I made the most idiotic twist in the story. Sorry for the ultimately short chapter! I have to work on IDEA Interview and Master Squad as well, so please understand!**

**And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Masquerade Chapter 7

**Hey, at least I upload this fast.**

Dawn was worried. What if Langkon wasn't dead that night? What if he is still alive? And what if he kidnapped May? The thought made her shudder. "Andrew, didn't you get report from any of the citizens around here?" She asked. "Geez, the soldiers left 5 minutes ago, have patience." Drew complained. "How can I be patient when my sister is gone? Sure, she's annoying, bossy, but she's still my sister!" "Okay, I got it, so stop screaming in my ear." Drew sighed. 'Does she really think I'm not worried about her?' He thought as he went back on forming his paper.

The door to the library opened and Paul came in. "Did you find anything?" Dawn asked, impatiently. "No, not really." He replied. Dawn growled at her beau. "Seriously! It took 2 hours to find out nothing?" Dawn yelled. "Hey, calmed down, miss. I'm trying to." Paul said as he backed up little bit. "I'm outta here. I'm gonna look for her by myself. And I'm sure where Langkon brought her to." Pau and Drew stared at her. "Then why didn't you say so?" Drew asked. "Because it just hit my head!" Dawn yelled as she slammed the door shut. Paul shrugged and followed her.

May bit her lips. 'I should have learned combat from Dawn.' She thought as she looked at the locked door. The only source of light in this room was a tiny window, which was located in a highest part of the wall. She growled. How did Langkon disguised himself as dead? She slammed the door with her fist few times. "Hello?" She called out. She slammed it once more. The door suddenly opened and tall man with blue hair entered. May tried to crawl out but he noticed it and slammed the door shut. "Hey!" May said. The man pulled her up and shoved her into bed. She kicked him but with her skirt covering her legs, weren't that effective. "LET GO OF ME!" She cried out as she struggled.

Dawn told Drew to collect his guards and Dawn hurried back to her mansion and collected her own guards. She met Drew and Paul at the edge of Ikan Forest. The forest where Dawn first met Paul and it was between Lake Hivans and Krusin Mansion. It was also the first place where May and Langkon met. She was worried if it was really him. 'Of course it's him!' She thought. She was sure that even though he was an evil, bad guy but he would never leave May. But why now? Why couldn't he appear 3 months ago when they left the mansion? 'Well, he always liked shocking things.' She thought. She stared at the dagger she was holding. 'This was also from him.' She remembered that **she** used to like him too. It was a beautiful dagger. Shiny blade with black handle. She sighed at the old memories but the evil have to be punished. She drew her dagger and entered the forest.

May struggled until the man gave up and left the room. She was glad that he didn't do anything to her. 'I wonder who he is.' She thought. He was certainly not Langkon, since he have red hair, not blue. But she knew that it was Langkon who kidnapped her, since she saw the wedding ring that Langkon used to propose her on the man's finger right before she was kidnapped. She curled on the bed and sobbed. She used to love him, but now she hates him. 'Why would he do this to me?' She thought. She cried until she fell asleep.

The soldiers divided into 3 led by Dawn, Paul, and Drew, started to look for something suspicious. Dawn went to South, Paul went to West and Drew searched East. There was no need to search in North since they looked for it while they came to the middle of the forest. The first place Dawn went to was the place where her sister first met that bastard. She saw nothing but a spring then went to the place where Langkon proposed May. Still nothing was found. She growled. "You five, go to the edge of the forest, the rest follow me." She ordered as 5 of her soldiers left and other 5 followed Dawn to the meadow area. 'May, please be safe.' Dawn pleaded in her mind.

Paul had divided the group and only 2 were with him. He was better off alone but it was just in case of emergency. He growled at the thought that May might have been murdered, but the way Dawn and Drew was talking about this 'Langkon' guy, he highly doubt the fact that she was in heaven now. He looked around and saw a place with different leave colors. 'Seriously? He call that a camouflage? I could do better than that!' He thought as he shushed the soldiers and patted the leaves. Sure enough, there was something wooden in there. He sent the soldiers to get Drew and Dawn then he opened the entrance which led to nowhere.

Dawn, enraged was still looking for a weird things when one of Paul's warriors came to her and told her that they found an entrance that might be the one they were looking for. 'The Trap? Why haven't I thought of that?' She thought as she told him to lead the way.

The news reached Drew as well. He gathered his soldiers and headed to the entrance, wishing that May was safe.

Paul lighted the lamp and walked along the trails of red sands that was on the floor. Soon he heard a footstep and he quickly turned the lamp off and quietly, yet quickly crawled as he was still following the red trail. He heard the footsteps fading as he stood up and lighted the lamp again and noticed that the rail ended at a door. He drew his sword and broke the door, which was really old and fell into pieces easily. "Paul?" He saw the brunette he was looking for. May stood up and hugged him tightly. "Please let go of me, Miss Maybel." Paul pleaded, as he wasn't comfortable with girls other than Dawn hugging him. "Oops. Sorry." May whispered as she quickly released him. "We need to get out of here as fast as we can." Paul whispered and May nodded but they confronted now May's least favorite man as they turned around. The man hissed and something hit Paul and he blacked out.

**Another incredibly short and lame chapter. Please review!**

**Character Profile**

**Langkon**

**Sir Edward Peterson Wolfgang Langkon III**

**Born January 7****th**** 16 years old**

**Langkon was May's fiancé until he created a rebellion and was presumed to be deceased. But for some mysterious reason he was alive and he had planned to kidnap May and create another rebellion. The Trap is the place where him, May, and Dawn used to hang out when they were little. **

**Likes: May, rebellion(?)**

**Dislikes: Dawn, and the royal family**


	8. Chapter 8

Masquerade Chapter 8

Paul groaned as he woke up and found himself in a dungeon chamber. There was no one but him in the room. He looked around and saw a door with tiny hole. The light streamed into the chamber which meant that this room was outside of the underground tunnel. Paul managed to stand up and headed to the door. He slammed it with his hand, but he was too weak to do it. 'Damn it!' he thought. He hated being weak. But he didn't hate it as much as he hated that Langkon guy. His family died because of the Langkons. That guys family killed his family when he was little. Paul growled as he peeked into the small hole and he saw the view of a familiar forest. He touched the wall and immediately knew that this chamber was a small cave. Sure, even though the entrance was small it had a huge room when you walk into the deeper part and Paul knew that there was another entrance to this cave. Usually he would enter this cave from the opposite side but now the entrance will be the exit for him he tried to walk but his knees stumbled and he fell down. 'This will take long.' He thought as he dragged his body through the cave.

Dawn met Drew standing where the entrance is. "Where's Paul?" Dawn asked. Drew pointed down. Dawn smacked her forehead but told Drew that she would go first because she know how The Trap is designed. "What was he thinking? Think he can go and save May in The Trap all by himself?" Dawn exclaimed. Drew shrugged. "Don't ask me, I wasn't the one who told him to go down here." Dawn sighed. She followed the wall and saw the room where May and Dawn used to share in this tunnel. Dawn knocked it. "HELP!" Desperate female voice came out and Drew opened the door with his sword. "May, are you okay?" He asked as May started to cry. Drew walked to her and hugged her. Dawn told the soldiers to stay out of the room for look out and Dawn entered the room. "Where's Paul?" Dawn asked. May sobbed, "I don't know….. Langkon took him." Dawn cursed under her breathe. "We need to get out of here before Langkon and his men come back." May said, still crying. Drew picked her up in bridal style. Dawn rolled her eyes and then led them outside of The Trap.

Paul managed to crawl his way out of the cave and luckily Langkon didn't put any guards to secure another entrance. Paul crawled to the spring nearby and drank a large amount of water. He brushed off the water dripping down his chin then stood up. This time he managed to and then felt something was missing. He reached for his sword but it was gone. Why didn't I notice it before? He thought. He gritted his teeth and started to look for his way to the underground tunnel. His legs were shaking but he gritted his teeth and moved onward.

Dawn laid her sister on her knees and gave her some drink while Drew crouched nest to May and caressed her hair. May sipped some water then closed her eyes. "It was him, right?" Dawn asked. May nodded. "Do you know what he's planning?" May shook her head. "I'm pretty sure another rebellion though." Drew said. "If that's true I'm going to slash him into pieces." Dawn growled. May groaned and Drew nodded. "By the way, we have to look for Paul, remember? I wonder where he is…." Dawn said and Drew stood up. "We'd better go look for him." He said as he stretched his arm then he heard a bush rustle. Drew pulled out his sword as Dawn and the soldiers did same. Drew silently took a step toward the bush then fall on his bottom as Paul hobbled toward them. "You scared me." Drew said with scowl but his voice was full of relief. Dawn took away her weapon then stood up and hugged Paul, making him blush. "Umm, guys? I'm over here." May said as Drew helped her get up to her feet. The happiness of reunion ended soon. Too soon because that's when an arrow flew toward their way and hit one of the soldiers' arm. May screamed as Langkon's followers filled the area where the entrance was located.

May looked horrified and held on to Drew. "Well, well, well, I guess our little mistress found her friends." They turned and saw very tall man with long brown hair said as he clapped his hands mockingly. Paul growled. The man sneered as he was followed by the man who was trying to tie May into ropes back in the tunnels. "You…." May said, pointing at him and now shaking with anger. The man sneered at them. Paul asked for a sword and Drew handed him the one used to belong to the soldier who now got an arrow stuck in his arm. Drew whispered something into May's ears. She nodded and then crouched next to him. "Now shall I kill you guys? One by one, and royal the last." Langkon laughed evilly then signaled his men to attack as he did too.

The soldiers all charged toward Langkon's men. Dawn, Paul, and Drew all drew their weapon as they started to fight. Surrounded by the swords clanging to each other, May crawled her way to the edge of the area and crawled until the cost was clear and ran for her life.

**Sorry, this chapter sucked a lot. I hate it when I ended up with weird endings. Please review and I'll update it quick as possible.**

**Character Profile**

**Tazma**

**Tazma Crush**

**Born May 28****th**** 16 years old**

**Tazma is Langkon's most faithful servant and is ready to sacrifice himself for Langkon. He is doing it because Langkon saved his life when they were young and he thinks it is payment. He is now sacrificing his heart because of the feeling he has for Dawn.**

**Likes: Dawn, Langkon**

**Dislikes: Betrayal**

**Tazma is the one with the blue hair. His name came from Tasmaninan Devil. **


	9. Chapter 9 Last Chapter

Masquerade Last Chapter

**Hello people! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope all of you have a nice day!**

**Minor Language..**

May discovered her sister's horse as she reached the edge of the forest. She stopped to catch a breath then heard a rustling sound from the bushes. "There's the girl!" Hey eyes widened as she saw the man who was trying to tie her. Then she remembered who that was. But it was no time for an acknowledgement. She ripped off the bottom part of her skirt then she climbed on to Midnight. "Hah!" she cried out and the horse started to gallop. She thought that she was lucky that she learned horse riding from Dawn. She kicked the horse to speed up a bit more. 'Please…' she thought.

Paul was losing his power to fight. He already had been beaten down and was very tired and hungry. He felt dizzy and he collapsed down. "Paul!" Dawn cried out then ran toward him after slashing through the warrior's throat. She killed few more on her way to him. "Paul…" She crouched down next to him. Paul curled into a ball and looked up at her. He hated feeling weak and worthless but he knew that he can't fight right now, not in this condition. Dawn stood up and started to slash her dagger whoever came her way.

Drew was fighting Langkon himself. Langkon was making fun of Drew for his fighting skill. Drew knew that Langkon's keeping on going easy on him, and if it wasn't for that he knew that he would be dead by now. "Do you really think May will like you?" Langkon asked with a smirk. Drew ignored him and concentrated on the fight. "You know she may be just having fun with you." Drew tried his best to ignore him. Langkon kept on saying bad things to him the things that he didn't even want to think about. Langkon soon lost his fun. He kicked Drew in the guts then headed to battle Dawn.

Soon Dawn and Langkon's swords clanged. "I don't know why Tazma still likes you." Langkon said with an evil smile. "I don't care. I never liked him." Dawn said. "You know I was a better fighter than you were." Dawn said, grunting. "And I still am!" She cried as she pushed toward Langkon. "Funny. I'm older, I'm a man, and you still think I'm weaker than you?" He said, smirking. "Well at least my power was always stronger than you." He said. "I have better skills!" Dawn said as she twisted Langkon's sword and kicked his gut. Langkon stumbled backward and fell on his back. Tip of Dawn's dagger pointed toward the rebel's chin. Langkon laughed. "Funny. You are going to kill me? Are you sure about that? My men are coming here. And when they see me dead, what do you think they will do?" Dawn hesitated for a moment. Langkon took his chance and grabbed a fallen man's sword. It was too late when Dawn realized that he was playing with her mind. "You bitch!" Dawn said as she back up. She looked behind and saw both Paul and Drew fighting. 'This isn't their fight. It's my fight.'

May found her way out of Tazma's sight and reached the very familiar place. 'Home…..' She thought. She climbed down from Midnight then led her inside of the gate. As she entered the servants were whispering to each other about her aspect. Normally May would tell them to shut up but this time she ignored everything they were saying. She knew how horrible she looked like right now. Her skirt was ripped, her necklace was gone, her hair was a mess and a lot of parts of her cloth were ripped. She looked like she had just come out from a war. And she made her way to her father's library. She knocked the door.

May waited for an answer. "Enter." Familiar voice flew out from the door. She felt like tears forming out but she sucked it up. She gently pushed the door. Norman was sitting at his favorite arm chair. He turned to face her and was shocked by his daughter's appearance. "Daughter, what… what happened to you?" Norman said as he stood up. "Father, I need your help." May said then started her story.

Dawn stood up and charged toward the man. Langkon smirked and slashed his sword. Dawn blocked it then secretly took out another knife. Dawn greeted her teeth. She almost succeeded on stabbing the devil but failed when he noticed the sharp shining object on his victim's hand and snatched it away. "Thank you for the brand new weapon." He laughed. Dawn roared with anger and then was about to thrust her dagger into his chest. Langkon kicked the girl's dagger and it was now gone. Dawn stared at her weapon far away from her. If they had to have a combat without any weapon, she would probably lose. "God, you got to see your face._ You_ are the bitch, not me. My men will be here soo-, oh, there they are. You lose Dawnita. And I will succeed on the revolution and rule this pathetic place." Dawn glared up at him with both fear and rage. "Do you want to know how I survived last time?" He glanced at her then started his story. Dawn noticed that the only part of this meadow without a battle was the area where she and Langkon were. Drew and Paul were still fighting. She wanted to stand up but they didn't listened.

"My dear Dawnita don't even bother to stand up. You will be dead in few minutes. Now shut up and listen." Langkon said evilly. "The corpse your father found during the revolution wasn't mine. It was my twin brother's. You remember don't you? Well it's okay if you don't because you only saw him once, but my dear brother Edgar, well I fooled him that I'll give him a fortune as this rebellion succeed and he agreed. That fool, was very useful. Even his death was useful since people all mistook him as me and I was able to live without getting noticed by anyone." He stopped to look at Dawn. He crouched in front of her and lifted her chin up. "Scared Dawnita? Well you don't have to because you won't die in a painful way." He slapped Dawn and then continued his story. "I started to plan for another one. And I was sure this one will succeed since I was planning to use royal, which luckily you brought to me." Dawn noticed Drew. The soldiers they brought along with them were mostly dead. She gulped. "You guys were all part of the masquerade party that I made!"

"I will rule, Dawnita and May will be my wife." Langkon laughed. He raised his sword. 'This is the end.' Dawn thought and closed her eyes. Soon there was a sound of horn. Langkon stopped. All of the people in the meadow stopped fighting. There was a silence in the forest and then group of soldiers charged in while crying out their battle cry, "For the Krusins!" Dawn looked up. She saw May riding on a horse which wasn't Midnight, with someone else. "Father!" Dawn cried out. She stood up, after regaining her ability to move. Langkon looked shocked. "No…" He said. "How can this happen?" "I told her to sneak out and get her father using Dawn's horse." Drew said.

"How did you know that I kept Midnight at the edge?" Dawn asked Drew. "I asked on of your soldiers." He answered, flicking his hair. Dawn sighed in relief as she grabbed her fallen dagger. "You…" Langkon said as he charged toward Norman and May. He slashed and the horse fell. Norman and May both fell off the horse. Norman quickly stood up but May couldn't. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Langkon said. Dawn didn't know who he was talking to, May or her father. Dawn noticed her knife on the ground she picked it up. The battle started again while Paul and Norman led the ranks.

Langkon, blind with his rage, raised his sword to stab May, as she closed her eyes tightly and prayed. When he was about to stab his used-to-be lover, he stopped. May opened her eyes. Drew saw a knife stuck on Langkon's back. Drew turned toward Dawn's way and saw that she was still in the position when she threw it. Langkon slowly turned to the blunette. Dawn readied herself for the fight as he walked toward her way with deadly look on his face. Dawn didn't want to battle someone who looked insane. Dawn took step back but Langkon sped up his pace a bit. Dawn noticed the hand of a fallen man, still holding a sword. Dawn thought for a moment. Drew was taking care of May and he hid her behind the bushes.

As Drew set May in the bushes May stood up a bit and kissed him fully on the lips. She parted away a bit and then, "Be careful." She whispered. Drew kissed her on the forehead and stepped into the battle field.

Dawn took another step backward. Langkon slowly followed her with this crazy look that Dawn was afraid that it might come out of her nightmare. She quickly grabbed the sword as Langkon charged toward him and threw her dagger into his guts. Langkon fell on his knees. And soon Drew snuck up behind him. "Got cha." Drew whispered as he stabbed the mad man from the back. Langkon fell his head front. Dawn stabbed once more just in case and then pulled out her dagger. She smiled and looked toward Drew who smiled back. May stepped out of the bushes. Paul came back, reporting to Drew that Langkon's men were all down and the injured ones were captured.

Norman stepped in. he checked the corpse of the _real_ Langkon and hugged his daughters. "I'm so proud of you for defending our family." He said to Dawn who sheepishly blushed. Then he turned toward Drew's way and shook hand. After sharing a few words about theirselves he turned to Paul. "So, you said that you are Dawn's lover?"

**Next day**

Dawn took a long nap. She was very tired. She still couldn't believe that all those horrible events happened in few hours. It only took few hours for her, May, Paul, and Drew to figure out who kidnapped May, how Langkon survived, and for she and Drew to kill him. Dawn sighed. Her head ached from all the events and now she was ready to get some long lecture from her father.

After 30 minutes of the lecture that Norman made about how dangerous was it that they haven't told their own father about what happened. Dawn and May silently listened until Norman finished and told them to never keep the business to theirselves. "Yes father." The twin said then they walked out of Norman's library. "How was it, princess?" Drew asked. "Fine. Now I really know to report to father on everything we do." May said smiling. "I'll report him only the important things." Dawn said, stretching. "You girls are still staying in the summer house, right?" Drew checked and the girls nodded. "Paul, what did our father said to you yesterday?" May asked. "About myself. Like what's my class, name, age, where I live… Those kind of things." He said. "Did he say anything about our relationship?" Dawn asked. Paul smiled.

"He told me to make you the happiest girl in the whole world." He said taking a step toward her. He leant down and kissed her. He then grabbed her hand and placed something on her palm. Dawn took a look at it. She gasped as she saw a golden ring with small diamond. Paul kneelt down and grabbed her hands. "Dawnita Krusin, will you be my wife?" He asked. Dawn's eyes widened and stared at him. Paul tilted his head with curiosity in his eyes. Dawn bit her lips a bit then whispered, "Yes." Paul stood up, hugged her and twirled her around then kissed her as he landed her safely onto the ground.

May sighed as she watched her sister getting proposed by the one she loves. "So romantic, she sighed. She looked toward Drew's way and noticed that he was blushing. "Drew, is something wrong?" May asked as she walked up to him. Drew looked down and then took out a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he slid the ring into May's ring finger. May frowned a bit. "Is something wrong?" Drew asked. May nodded. "What is it?" "Can't you do it romantic like Paul did? This is pretty lame." May complained while pouting. Drew sighed in relief and then hugged her. "I'll make your life more romantic than ever." He whispered. May smiled and closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I love you Maybel Krusin." Drew said. "I love you too, Andrew Rose. And we will live happily ever after."

**Masquerade is finally over! Wait, it's not 100% finished yet, I have an epilogue and some postscripts I will put it up as I finish next chapter of IDEA Interview and thank you all for reading this fanfic and may peace be with you.**

**Signed Charis Kim **


	10. Epilogue and Postscript

Masquerade

Epilogue/Postscript

**Okay, like I told you, this chapter will have a postscript from author along with an epilogue. Again, thank you for reading Masquerade all along.**

May and Dawn sat at the table, planning for their wedding. May, whose marrying the one who's the future king of the country will have a royal wedding but Dawn won't. She's planning to have an ordinary wedding. They smiled at each other and giggled. This plan will surprise everybody.

**May's wedding**

May waited on the antechamber. She can't believe the day had come! She was excited. A maid came to her and told her that it's time. She took a deep breath and stood up. She walked out, followed by two maids who followed her, carrying the long dress. Her dress was snow white, decorated with pearls and had a rose corsage She was holding a bouquet of pink roses. She glanced at her sides, she spotted her mother, few of her friends, her brother, and Tazma. She met her father on the half way and walked along with him until she met Drew. Her father seated next to her mother.

During the long speech from the minister, she thought about Dawn. She was wondering what she was thinking. She pulsed her lips. Drew told his vow and then May's. They both swore to themselves to love each other forever and never forget the moment they shared. Drew leaned forward and kissed his wife. After the moment, they walked out of the royal court and walked to the balcony, where they can see the subjects cries out and claps for this glorious day. The music started to play for the party. It was loud enough for the people near Lake Hivans to hear as well.

**Dawn's wedding**

Dawn sat on the rock along with Paul and waited until the sound of the royal wedding came out. She stood up with him. They were at the spring where they first met. They never thought that they will marry someday, but the day has come. They stood at the front of the fountain and Paul held both of her hands. "Dawn, my beautiful wife, I've never thought that I will be able to marry someone as wonderful as you. But the day we met in front of this spring changed everything. I now found my missing puzzle piece. I love you Dawn, and I will forever." Dawn smiled at his words. "Paul, my most glorious man in the world, I only recognized you as a servant boy when we met here, but you were also the first man to understand and love me for who I am. I am so glad that May begged our father to let us go to Lake Hivans and I played the lullaby. And like you said, I'll love you and never forget this moment." She said. They hugged each other tightly.

The wedding was different, while May's wedding was celebrated by people all over the country, Dawn's wedding was celebrated by no one except for the trees and water. It didn't matter to Dawn, as long as they stay together, everything will be perfect.

**Sorry for the lame epilogue.**

**For the post script, I wanted to thank you, again.**

**Masquerade's idea came out from this sudden thought that I wanted to make an oneshot fic with the theme masquerade ball. I tried to think how to work with the story, and when I wrote it, it was too terrible that I ripped it and threw it away. But the idea was to comfort May when she was rejected by her lover. Eventually, a story came out that May lost her lover because of a rebellion and find a comfort at her summer house and find new love. It didn't turned out like I planned before, but I enjoyed writing it. Again, thank you with all of my heart for reading this lame+boring fanfic. **

**Sincerely, **

**Charis Kim **


End file.
